onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XdrakeYONKO/Kaido Saga: Chapter 1 Part 2 (XDY)
Chapter 1: part 2 On an island called Niji in the new world castor 3rd commander of the tyrant pirates is waiting at the edge of a large forest in front of a large castle surrounded by large walls Infobox: Shinai “the swordsmen of the forest” Shinai: master they have refused our offer for a peaceful surrender Castor:'' (sighs)'' then unneeded blood will be shed those fools Shinai: on your command we strike Castor grips his sword tightly ''' '''Castor: '''get into position '''Castor holds his sword in front of him Castor: Taoreta kami'' (as costor unsheathes his sword a bright light bursts out from the sheath)'' A large red slash of energy strikes the humongous wall of the castle Castor: ''(putting his sword back in its sheath)'' ……. Fall The wall explodes in a red light sending bricks and debris flying into the forest Castor:'' '(sitting down on a rock) NOW!!! '''20 pirates charge the hole in the wall Niji King: '''shit, fire kill them all '''Hundreds of riflemen line up at the castle gate Head riflemen: FIRE!!!! All of the men take aim and fire All 20 swordsmen unsheathe their swords All 20 begin cutting the bullets one by one Head Riflemen: not a single one, WE DIDN’T HIT A SINGLE ONE Castor: hmmm it takes more than that to kill 20 master swordsmen from wano country All 20 men make it to the castle gate 10 unsheathe their swords Ramu: kill all of them All 10 men strike simultaneously kill every one of the riflemen Shinai: next division move ' 5 men jump over the other 10 unsheathe their swords slicing the gate one by one' Niji king:'' (panicking) shit shit shit, someone kill these barsteds '''Shinai: '''next division go '''The next 5 quickly dispatch of the soldiers waiting behind the gate' all 20 line up 10 on each side as castor walks down the middle of them Niji king: '''please we surrender the island is yours just spear my life '''Castor: you denied our peaceful offer there for you asked for war…… and there’s no mercy in war. Niji king: please don’t do this im begging you as a man Castor: men don’t beg'' ( unsheathing his sword) I will spear the towns of this island but all who inhabit this castle showed defiance and must pay with there life’s '''Niji king:' no ple…. Castor cuts off the kings head Castor: find and kill all remaining in the castle then we pay a visit to the town and let them know they are under the protection of master kaido from this day forward Shinai and Ramu: as you command All 20 spread out in different directions and begin slaughtering the inhabitants of the castle Castor: brother I hope your alright….. don’t do anything reckless pollux That’s it for part 2 of chapter 1 sorry its not very long I’ve being meaning to work on the duration of my predictions Category:Blog posts